080714-ThiagoAcenia
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 22:42 -- TA: Thiago freezes with his tray in his hands as he sees Acenia in bandages, shocked. TA: The time is early morning. TA: Most people seem to still be asleep. GT: Acenia sits down at one of the tables, wincing a little bit as she picks up a fork to eat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago makes his way to her table. "What in the world happened last night?!" GT: "The plan went through?" She looks up at him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "You're all..." He shakes his head. "I heard all the alarms going off... and..." TA: He stops. TA: "What plan?" GT: She looks around at the cameras really quickly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Right, you weren't there. I can't really talk about it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "What in the worlds happened to you?" GT: "... stuff..." She shoves some salad into her mouth. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago is dumbfounded. TA: He leans in. "Can you tell me if we go somewhere else?" GT: "Why do you need to know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He shrugs. "I know nothing, Acenia Leyers." GT: She frowns a little at the name. Like she does any time she hears it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He frowns too, but in a confused way. GT: "I don't even know how much you know..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I just told you, basically nothing known." GT: "Some things were needed for a trade. Last night everyone kind of worked together to get the things needed. A lot of trouble was made." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I.... bet... why was I not informed of this?" GT: "We went around manually knocking on doors... if you didn't answer, you didn't come." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I must have been in the bathroom just then..." TA: He sighs. TA: "Still, you look like you could use some help, there." GT: "It will get worse." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "it's fine." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He looks genuinely worried. You couldn't GET more genuine than this. His eyebrows are all bent and everything. GT: Acenia points at any one of his scratches from Darmok. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Do you like it when people ask you about yours?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago immediately blushes upon realization. "I'm sorry... I thought you were hurt... you know..." TA: He blushes further. "Non-consensually..." TA: He bows his head. "Very sorry." GT: "It does hurt. I mean. They're stab wounds..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "So you aren't wrong." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It's just not a big deal." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. TA: "I understand." TA: "As long as it's your choice." He smiles slightly. GT: Acenia furrows her brow at this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: The smiles fades slowly. GT: She turns her attention to her food. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago does so as well. GT: "I... hear we're related?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago stops and slowly looks up. TA: "...What? GT: "You know... biologically" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "...How?" TA: "And how do you know that we are?!" TA: He's not sure what to make of this. GT: "You know we're not from here... right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He tilts his head in confusion. TA: He shakes his head slowly. GT: "Have you only been consumating your quadrants the whole time you've been here?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Wh-... no! How am I supposed to know this? / No one has mentioned this stuff around me!" GT: "You really don't..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He shakes his head again, slowly, a more incredulous look on his face. GT: "Alright. So... your moirail isn't educating you. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Don't get any weird ideas. I'm just helping you cause you're my brother, technically. Okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Do you know a private place?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "There is a broom closet across from mine." GT: "... fine." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He makes a face. "Can't we just whisper?" GT: "I guess." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "(We're not from this universe. The game we're going to is in the universe we were created in. And we're all the result of genetic combination. Some kind of science thing. We were sent here.)" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia blinks realizing how crazy she sounds. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago isn't sure whether to laugh or believe her. He makes an awkward "Hueuh?" in response. GT: "(Yeah... it sounds weird... Trust me. But according to our information, Rilset's was the other donation involved in your creation. So we're like siblings." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: )"* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Rilset is my other father, then?" GT: "That would be correct." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "And all the things we did last night were to preserve his existence in that universe." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "We've lost others there... Like their version of Balish." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She makes a face as she says his name. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He leans forward. "So, our father will be fine, you suppose?" GT: "I hope so..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You really need to stay in the loop, Tezeti." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "At least I know that a loop exists now!" He's... all the emotions right now. GT: "At any rate, the things we needed were difficult to get. There were prices that needed paid. But it's all done." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You should be able to meet him when we enter the game." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He smiles. "And... the Ryspor on the other side is...?" TA: "Is he okay?" GT: "I haven't asked... I imagine he's different. It seems like all our parents are different..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I'm sure he's still badass." He grins. GT: "We'll find out when we get there!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "At any rate... I have to... report somewhere..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I hope you have a good day." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He nods. GT: She stands up and takes her tray. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Good luck, sister." He says quietly.